In Trouble Again
by The Scarlet Carson
Summary: "Get back here!" a howl echoed down the alley, a crashing sound following it as their assailant ran into the fallen barrels they had dodged earlier. "Get up here Thor!" - A boring day turned mischievous as Thor challenges Loki to a good old fashioned prank off. ONE-SHOT


**In Trouble Again**

"Run you fool!"

"Bilgesnipe! Move your ass!"

Both boys ran as fast as their feet could take them. Moonlight their guide as they skidded around another corner, jumping to avoid fallen barrels. Keeping his eyes peeled, one boy noticed a ladder coming up. Smirking, he jumped on it, scrambling up as quickly as he could. Noticing his brother gone, the other boy stopped and looked around frantically. "Loki! Where are you?" he called out in a loud whisper.

"Up here you fool!" he called out, peeking his head out over the edge of the roof he had scampered onto.

"Get back here!" a howl echoed down the alley, a crashing sound following it as their assailant ran into the fallen barrels they had dodged earlier.

"Get up here Thor!" Loki yelled, pointing out the ladder to his brother.

Thor growled at him as he ascended the ladder. Getting up on the roof, he glared at his brother. "I'm am not a fool!"

Loki just rolled his eyes before turning and dropping down onto the roof below. "Come on then. It won't take that idiot long to figure out where we went."

Thor begrudgingly followed, both boys trying to gather some distance between themselves and their assailant.

_ Earlier that day _

"Oh come on Loki! You never come out with us anymore!" Thor whined as he begged his brother, Loki, to come with him.

Loki just rolled his eyes as his gaze returned to the book in his lap. "If I had known this was the very important thing you had to ask me Thor, I would never have acknowledged you in the first place."

Thor sighed and collapsed into the chair beside his brother. "But Loki…" he began again only to be stopped dead in his tracks by his younger brothers piercing gaze.

"No Thor. There are no buts. I am not going out with you again only to have to drag you from yet another bar kicking and screaming, back here early in the morning. Oh don't even try to argue this Thor, you and I both know you cannot hold you liquor very well." Thor fell silent, knowing his argument would get him nowhere.

Loki nodded before turning the page in his book, signaling the end of the conversation. Thor sighed and got to his feet, moving to leave the library when suddenly an idea hit him. Turning to face his little brother again, he grinned, knowing he had Loki now. "But what happens when father finds out that I got into trouble and you knew about it yet did nothing to stop me?"

Loki cringed at his brother's evil plan. He would have smiled if he weren't the one being targeted.

"Well…?" Thor asked impatiently, knowing he had won.

Loki glared at him but then sighed, closing the book and placing it on the table beside him. "It would seem I have no choice but to go with you, if only to stop you from doing anything stupid."

Thor's grin couldn't get any bigger; he couldn't actually believe that this had worked. Loki quickly got to his feet and moved towards the door, pushing past his brother on his way. Thor chuckled at his brother's newfound mood, following him out the door.

Loki followed his brother into town, not saying a word. Its not that he hated his brother, he was actually quite impressed with him. It was just that he didn't trust himself not to 'accidently' cast a spell to make his brother spontaneously combust. Sighing, he shook those thoughts from his head as a new revelation hit him.

"Thor? Where are the others? I thought you said they were coming with us?"

Thor chuckled and turned to gaze down at his little brother, a knowing glint in his eyes. Loki steamed as he realized he had been tricked yet again.

"They are not coming are they?"

Thor shook his head, still leading the way. Loki just sighed and looked forward again.

"Well that's good I guess. It means you are less likely to get into trouble on your own compared to when you're with those big oafs."

Thor's nose twitched but he refused to let Loki's words get to him.

"Where are we going anyway?" Loki asked him leisurely.

Thor sighed and turned to face his brother. Loki raised an eyebrow at him now walking backwards but said nothing.

"Truth be told I don't even know. I only thought as far as getting you out, not what we would do afterwards. Normally Volstagg comes up with what we do."

Loki rolled his eyes, Thor turning to face forwards again.

"Well how about a game?" Loki's voice sounded almost bored.

Thor stopped as he considered it. Sighing, Loki came to a stop a few paces ahead of him. Turning around, he watched Thor who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Well?" Loki asked, smirking as he imitated Thor's impatience from earlier in the library. Thor did not hear him as his mind was racing with all the possibilities. _A game? It would be just like old times except…. Loki is just so cunning. A game? What type of game? My game or his?_ Thor was conflicted, his brow creasing slightly.

Waving his hand by his side, Loki summoned a rather large barrel of water, allowing it to float above his brother's head. Drawing his eyes back down to Thor, he smirked, dropping his hand down to his side completely. The barrel dropped, crashing to the ground, bringing Thor down with him. Groaning, he slowly sat up, pulling his soaking hair out of his eyes. Gazing up from under his hands, he glared at his brother; who was holding his sides as he bent over in a fit of laughter. Growling, he quickly got to his feet, casting his gaze around, making sure no one had seen his misfortune.

Seeing that no one had, he turned his gaze back on his brother. Loki was wiping away tears from his eyes, a smile plastered across his face.

"Enough of your tricks Loki." Thor huffed, rolling his shoulders as he walked past his brother.

Calming himself, Loki followed after him. "So? How about that game?"

"Game hmm? Oh I know! How about we see who can pull off the biggest prank with out being caught?"

Loki smirked at his brother's idea, thoughts already swarming his mind.

"But there is one rule." Thor added. "If you get caught, Not only must you suffer the consequences alone, you must also be the others personal servant for one week."

Loki had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. _By the almighty Allfather, he is stupid. He is making this way to easy to win. It's not even going to be a challenge._

"Fine I accept your rules. But if you become my slave, you get to do whatever I want you to do. That includes doing all my prince duties on top of your own." Loki answered, a broad smile on his lips.

"Fine then. We have until midnight tonight to pull off the biggest prank." Thor declared before running off, heading further into town. Loki sighed, shaking his head before heading off in the opposite direction.

_ Later that day _

Hiding behind his mug, Loki tried his best not to smile as he watched yet another of his victims succumb to his genius. _This is almost too easy…_ Yet another man had foolishly accepted a free drink from a stranger only to down it in one gulp and then on to fade, becoming invisible to all those around them. Quickly growing bored, Loki continued on to make different pieces of furniture disappear around the room, sometimes even going as far as to make peoples chairs disappear right out from under them. Growing bored quite quickly, he let his head hit the table, closing his eyes and attempting sleep. Suddenly a loud crash was heard as the front doors to the bar slammed open, causing flames to flicker from the sudden gushes of wind. Bolting upright, Loki's gaze turned towards the newcomer. A hulking man with a crisp, red beard reaching his mid section walked in, face scrunched up in a snarl.

"Where is he? Where is that brat of a prince?" he growled, eyes flicking over each of the bars occupant's heads before finally settling on the table in the back corner. Loki's table. _Oh Bilgesnipe…._ Loki's eyes widened as he shrunk back, trying to literally become one with the shadows. Gritting his teeth, the man stormed towards the little prince, towering over him with malice.

"Where is your brother outcast?" he spat, spittle hitting Loki's cheek. Quickly wiping it away, Loki glared up at him, anger growing at the man's choice of words.

"I am your prince. You will treat me with respect."

The man flung his head back, laughter erupting from deep within his chest. "Respect? Huh! You don't deserve my respect. You're a runt. An outcast. You're no true Asgardian. You're a freak."

Loki bristled, eyes downcast.

"The best part? That you know what I say is true. Now tell me! Where is the golden prince? The apple of your fathers eye?" He growled again, leaning down so he was right in Loki's face. Glaring up at him, Loki spat in his eyes, anger overwhelming him. Roaring, the man rubbed at his eyes before reaching out, grabbing Loki by the neck and hoisting him up into the air. Gasping for breath, Loki clawed at his throat, trying to break the mans hands away.

"WHERE IS HE?" The man roared. Gaping like a fish, Loki tried desperately to gasp breath. Suddenly the man shuddered, releasing his hold on Loki and falling, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Caressing his neck, Loki's eyes remained wide as he watched the man. Mind trying to catch up with what had happened. Feeling a large hand clamp down on his shoulder, Loki's eyes shot up to see his brother starring down at him, worry edged onto his face.

"Loki… Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Thor's eyes flickered all over his little brother, giving him a quick once over.

Shaking his head, Loki shrugged his brother's hand off of him. "I'm fine Thor. I didn't need your help. I had it under control."

Thor shook his head, a smile on his lips. "Of course you did little brother."

Scrunching his nose, Loki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well why did he want you Thor? What did you do?" Thor's face fell as he dropped his gaze to the floor. Loki raised an eyebrow, fingers tapping against his arms. "Thor…"

"It wasn't my fault. I swear to the Allfather that his star horse was already out of the stables before I even got there."

Loki's eyebrows shot up, eyes flashing. "And what were you doing there Thor?" he pressed.

Thor shrugged. "I was meeting a girl. She was cute and I wanted to show her all the racing horses up close."

Loki sighed, dropping his gaze down to the man at his feet. Giving him a swift kick to the shoulder, he noticed the man's breathing had picked up. Eyebrows rising again, Loki moved around Thor rather quickly. Confused, Thor scratched his head, turning to watch his brother.

"Loki? Where are you going?"

"I'm getting out of here before Arvak there wakes up."

Gazing down, Thor smirked. "Huh Arvak… huge and hulking. Funny." Against better judgment, Thor gave the man another overbearing kick to the side, causing the man to groan.

"Bilgesnipe… " Thor swore as his eyes widened, watching the man begin to stir. Glancing around quickly, Thor noticed his brother was nowhere to be seen. "Loki?" Thor shouted, frantically looking for any sign of the young prince. "Loki?"

"Hurry up you idiot!" Loki yelled from outside the bar. Running quickly, Thor just made it to the door in time to hear the man growl as he got to his feet. Stopping and glancing back, Thor watched as the man turned to face him, ferocity tearing at his facial features.

"Damn…" he breathed before he raced out the door. Seeing Loki just a little way away, waving at him, he took off towards him. Turning on his heel, Loki ran off, Thor not far behind him.


End file.
